riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Rangeria
The Rivera Rangarias '''of Rivera also known as the ''R.R.F later the '''''R.E (Rivera Encores) are the second Military branch of Rivera, that was founded from the continent of Jeromoria about 2 Years after the Foundation of the Rivera Federation In The Year Of 988,000,000BE. Despite them fighting for the defense of the same planet. The Rivera Rouge Forces and the Rivera Federation have a huge Bitter Rivalry with one another, that led to endless Civil Wars for many Milenniums that never ended despite them being of the exact same race of Mother Rivera. However Too Earth They are Clearly Known As Nazi Germany., due to the Results of World War II. Founding Rain Wars The Rain Wars (June 7th, 982,000,000BE - August 13th, 982,000,000BE) Was A War Fought Between The Rivera Rouge Forces And The Hottorian Rain Rebels. The Rain Wars was considered to be The Rouge's First War And Was as well was considered to be the Most Wettest and Dangerous War On Rivera. Thick Muddy Fields, Razor Hail, Endless Heavy Downpour and Uncontrollable Tsunami's that Occur from The South Riverian Sea. Agile War The Agile War'' (October 1st 1208 - December 20th, 1209)'' Was the first Riverian Civil War between the Rivera Federation and the Rivera Rangarian Forces. The Rivera Federation Launched an Amphibious Invasion of the Hottoro, the Newly Colony that was founded by The Second Military Branch of Rivera 2 Months After the Events Of The Rain Wars A.K.A The War Of The Rain. The Colony fell in about a number of days after bloody conflict between the two Military War Machines sending the Rangarians armies retreating back into Jeromoria by crossing the Sea of Uroa that was North of their Position. Some retreated across the Rapping River and into Podosidonoius a continent that was considered to be neutral of the whole war, Not anymore. Podosidonoius was now going to be a victim of war as well when the Rivera Federation Invaded in an attempt to over power the Remaining Rouges in that continent like they did in their colony of Hottoro. War Of 1211 The Rouges Peace was however shattered Despite a draw in the early years in 1211 the Rivera Federation broke down the Aura barriers between the Beltlogger Sector and Jeromoria and began a massive Invasion of the Rouge land, they managed to push the Rouges all the way to their capital of Replodover. However the Rivera Federation was starting to lose too much steam as high command ordered them to finish off the Rouges so that they would be the only Military branch on Rivera. The Attack back fires during the Siege of Hill Fax Town when the Rivera Federation was stalled and forced to retreat due to tremendous loses. The victory at Hill Fax Town not only re lifted the spirits of the Rivera Rouge Forces, but also brought an end to the Rivera Federation's only chance of ever advancing farther into Jeromoria. despite their capital being conquered by the R.F the Rouges reformed and counter attacked, breaking through the Rivera Federation lines and retaking Ferinscoria city. The Rivera Federation ended up being pushed back towards the The Beltlogger Sector Boarder City of HailStone, where the Rouges occupied it and gained a hold of one of the Rivera Federation W arping Devices in order to get the Rouges to travel all the way from Rivera down to Earth where the War was brought. The Rouges seized HailStone and used the link surprising the Rivera Federation forces On Earth on the Island of Gunghollow After receiving victory at Gunghollow the Rouges warped to the Europodian Country of Itorora and occupied it as well in a matter of months despite it being very well defended. After Itorora The Rouges marched North Into Harrison where the Country was quickly over run and Conquered this led to the end Of the War of 1211. After 2 more years of Civil War the Rouges conquered the country of Harrison and the Rivera Federation used the Link to flee back to Rivera. The Continental Civil War The Earth Continental War' (January 8th, 1225 - February 2nd, 1225) Or better known To Jeromoria As The Rebellion Of Hallwoiea, Was an Earth Continental Wide Civil War Between Civilian Rebels Looking Forward To Avenging the Rivera Federation Defeat and loss of their Earth Continents During the War of 1211, The Rebels Originated from Unoccupied Hallwoiea and Engaged In Decisive Attacks In Europodia and Gunghollow, Leading to the Rouges Discovery Of Hallwoiea and later an Invasion. This Civil War Between Civilian and Rouges also led to the Discovery of the Human Race. Shogun Showdown War Shogun Showdown War ''(January 20th, 1225 - February 2nd, 1225)'' Lead to the Discovery of the Human Race, The True Native Dominant Species Of The Earth. The Rouges Occupied the Lands around The Hsaki Village and Giji Fields that will later on in the Future of Earth's Evolving Species will be considered as the City of Fukuoka. A War Erupts between the Shogun and The Rivera Rouge forces leading to the Fall of The Shogun Fort Fuji that was about 6 Miles west of the Village of Kauiji which would later Become known as Tokyo. The Fall of Fuji forced the Shogun Empire to Surrender the Giji Fields to the Rouge Invaders, that would later be abandoned 1 Month later after the Rebellion of Hallwoiea Is Occupied and Order is Restored. 'Rouges During World War 2' After Believing Much of Adolf Hitler's Lies the Rivera Rouges began their occupation of Europe and Asia during the Early 1940's and Late 30's. After teaming up with the Japanese who apparently began their occupation of the Pacific and launched a deadly air raid on Pearl Harbor On December 7th 1941 At Ten In The morning. While the USA was dealing with the Japanese forces in the Pacific the Rouges have invaded the waters of America torpedoing any ship that is able to leave the harbor to supply the allies in Europe. In 1944 The Allies began the biggest Invasion In Earth's History An Invasion that not even the Rouges were able to hold against, and to make matters worst the Rouges were also getting pushed back all the way on the Eastern front Europe Rivera orders Operation CITADEL At Kursk where the Russians pushed back the German Offensive and sent them fleeing in Panic, by the Beginning of 1945 the Russians has liberated Poland and entered the boarders of East German where Europe Rivera was already having troubles of his own holding back the Nazi Counter attack when Hitler Found out about his treason of saving all the Jews. As War ripped through the streets and Landscapes of West Germany Europe Rivera, Matt Williams and Mark Williams ended up trapped in FrankFurt, and were about to be overrun with Hitler's Ruthless Forces all around them, and the Bulk of R.G.A.F scattered all over west Germany. The Nazi's launched another counter attack that almost killed Europe, Okinawa, and Mombasa, but The Russians came to his aide and forced the Germans into a ring of steel around the black heart of Berlin. It wasn't long before the Swastika was blown to spices and was replace on top of the Rich Stage with the Soviet Hammer and Schicle. World War 2 has ended in Europe and The Rouges never again dared to listen to any one other than Europe himself. months later the Japanese surrendered in the Pacific after the drop of two Atom bombs on the cities of Hiroshima and Nagasaki World War 2 ended in destruction for the Rouges but at least managed to knock some sense into them after 6 years of civil war with itself. Rivera Encores 'Encores During The Rivera Federation War' Rivalry With The Rivera Federation The Rivera Federation however has a huge bitter rivalry with another military branch of Planet Rivera's military. The enemy army of there's is known as the Rivera Rouge Forces or R.R.F for short. Every season or century Civil war has always broke out on Rivera between the Rouge and Federation forces to determine which army was more powerful. However during World War 2 The Rouges was so occupied focusing on conquering Europodia down on Earth in the year 1939 that they were getting creamed by the Rivera Federation Forces on Planet Rivera. Despite all of the heavy fighting between the Rivera Federation and Rouges both side can never destroy one another. The Riverian Civil war was considered a Draw to Earth Scientist who discovered it's history in the year 2100. The most dangerous blow that The Rivera Rouges faced was a surprise attack that the Rivera Federation did on the Rouge Home Continent of Jeromoria and ended up seizing control of their capital of Ferinscoria, However after a counter attack known as Operation Hord which Commenced 4 Days after the fall of Replodover City. Despite being heavily spread out all around the Continent of Jeromoria, and heavily battered from food shortages, and supplies. The Rouges received more men and Gained more support from other Cities in Jeromoria, that have not been attacked, and within 3 Days of Bitter fighting the city of Replodover has been liberated weakening the Rivera Federation Invasion Force.